OCs Needed
by pjodancerPLL
Summary: I'm going to be making a collection of one shots about Random times at camp and times at PJO characters' school, and I need OCs. Please enter some!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Here's the OC template, be sure to fill it out in detail and either put it in reviews or PM me.**

BASIC

Name:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Any other important mortal family:

Birthday:

APPEARANCE

Ethnicity:

Hair (color, length, style,etc.):

Eyes:

Skin Tone:

Build:

Height:

Weight:

Camp Clothes:

(Warm)Outside of Camp Clothes:

(Cold)Outside of Camp Clothes:

Formalwear:

PJs:

Swimsuit:

PERSONALITY

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

HISTORY

History (Detailed Please):

How long at camp:

First Monster:

LIFESTYLE

When at camp:

Life at Camp:

Life at School:

COMBAT

Magical Items(Weapons included):

Magical Powers:

Conditions(Dyslexia, ADHD,etc):

Combat style(include strengths and weaknesses):

OTHER

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush/Boyfriend(Specify and describe):

Other:

**My example will be in the next chapter, and I will start choosing OCs in the third.**


	2. Chapter 2- Example

BASIC

Name: Eva Drake

Age: 16

Godly Parent: Hermes

Mortal Parent: Kelly Drake

Any other important mortal family:

Bill Grey (Uncle)

Georgia Grey (Cousin-16)

Birthday: April 1, 1997

APPEARANCE

Ethnicity: Irish, Greek, and French

Hair (color, length, style,etc.): Chestnut brown straight hair down to her shoulders, with one gold streak on the right side of her face

Eyes: Medium blue

Skin Tone: A very light tan

Build: Long legs, and short torso. Very muscular.

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 117 lbs

Camp Clothes: Camp shirt and denim Bermuda shorts w/ black converse

(Warm)Outside of Camp Clothes: Neon solid colored tank tops with white shorts and neon flip-flops

(Cold)Outside of Camp Clothes: Glittery sweaters with leggings and Uggs

Formalwear: White halter top and a pink skirt with a thick black belt and black gladiator sandals

PJs: Colorful athletic shorts with a random T-shirt

Swimsuit: Neon yellow bikini

PERSONALITY

Personality: A sarcastic prankster, with lots to say. She always speaks her mind, sometimes a little bit too much though. She is very optimistic and making things fun. She usually acts more like a tomboy, and has a girly, artsy side though.

Likes: Pranking, bacon, mustaches, drawing, doodling, Austin Mahone, hot pink, glitter, and comedy.

Dislikes: Bullies, drama, black, classical music, rapping, darkness, people who think they're the best.

Fatal Flaw: Excessive curiosity

HISTORY

History (Detailed Please): As a young child Eva was actually almost perfect, but once she hit Kindergarten her life started to fall apart as she realized that she couldn't do as well in school as other kids could, and her mom decided she wanted more in her life than a "failure of a daughter". Instead of marrying, or adopting, Kelly had her brother and niece move in. Eva's cousin Georgia became her biggest enemy and competitor. One year when Georgia became the cool girl, Eva became friends with a crippled girl named Paisley who turned her world upside down with news about her dad (Age 13)

How long at camp: 3 years (13-16)

First Monster: Pit Scorpian

LIFESTYLE

When at camp:Year round

Life at Camp: Helps the Stolls with all of their pranks, she is pretty well known by all of the campers, she isn't the best at activities at camp but she's okay

Life at School: Doesn't go to school anymore, but when she did she was made fun of

COMBAT

Magical Items(Weapons included): Just a dagger. made of celestial bronze, and a red leather grip. Engraved with φίδι which translates to snake in Greek.

Magical Powers: Fast runner, super sneaky, good at pranking and stealing, and normal demigod abilities

Conditions(Dyslexia, ADHD,etc): Dyslexia and ADHD

Combat style(include strengths and weaknesses): Acts innocent then strikes viciously, she can deceive people into thinking things that aren't true, but is easily distracted

OTHER

Friends: Connor, Travis, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Grover

Enemies: Clarisse, Drew, monsters, Luke, and Lou Ellen

Crush/Boyfriend(Specify and describe): Will Solace (crush)

Other: Frienemies- Katie, Jason, and Butch

Saying- "Friends don't let friends do crazy things alone"


	3. Chapter 3- Help!

Okay so this is **very **important... You need to help me make some devisions for the coming story. Be sure to check out the polls on my profile and **vote**. Also I need some **more OCs** that are completely unique from all of the other ones I've gotten, because I have some that I think might work but I need to know what other characters I will be working with. I'm really sorry if you thought these would be results, but I really need some more material to work with. And just so you know, all OCs sent to me will be used just not all majorly, so when I say I'm using these ones, those are really just the ones I will be using as main characters. **Thanks for reading, keep reviewing! Cookies 4 y'all (::) (::)**


	4. Chapter 4- Close! AN

**Okay you're probably expecting the chosen characters...but there is just a few things I need to know. Please be patient with me, but if you have entered a character... Could you please comment yes if you would be okay with slight character changes and no if you would not. Thanks! Luv u all!**

**~pjodancer**


End file.
